The accident
by Sxcsami
Summary: Andrew and Declan get into a fight and Rebecca's had enough. And threatens to kick him out. But will she change her mind when she finds out Andrew has been in an accident? Or will it be too late? Meanwhile will Zeke be pushed to the breaking point?
1. Chapter 1

"I know this is all an act." Declan hissed at Andrew.  
"Don't know what you're talking about" Andrew said trying to sound innocent.  
"Your little act, trying to be all nice you're not fooling me" Declan said defensively  
"well I'm sorry you feel that way" Andrew replied turning away.  
"And you're not conning Mum either." Declan told Andrew getting angrier.  
"Look why don't you just stay out of this!" Andrew almost yelled.  
"Why? What are you going to do?" Declan mocked him.

Andrew felt the hot burning anger bubbling up inside him and tried to fight the urge to hit him.

"Look I'm trying to be really, really nice here." Andrew said shortly his voice strained.  
"Yeah well it's not working is it?" Declan says.  
"Well you just get on so well with people don't ya! Is that why Kate can't kicked you out? We can't all be Mr. Perfect you know!" Andrew shouted startling everyone around him.  
"Leave Kate out of this." Declan yelled lunging for Andrew  
"She deserves someone better than you!" Andrew shouted back.

He felt as if a short fuse inside him had just fizzed out. People say when you get angry you can see red, well all Andrew could see in his vision was red.

Andrew pushed Declan and a fight broke out between the two of them.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Lucas yelled getting in between the two of them. "Just calm down."

"Just back off Andrew! All you've ever done in this family is cause friction between us, and I'm sorry to say that tomorrow I'm getting Paul to buy you a ticket and send you back home to Sydney on the first flight possible!" Rebecca yelled in pure range.

Andrew just stood there stunned; he had never heard Rebecca use that kind of tone before.

"But I have nowhere to go…" Andrew whispered under his breath.  
"What was that?" Paul asked moving towards Andrew with pity in his eyes.

"Nothing. It's clear I never had any home here anyway…" Andrew mumbled as he walked out the door slamming it behind him as he went.  
Nobody even tried to stop him. That's when he knew no one in that home cared for him.

"Where do you think he's going?" Rebecca asked concerned. She hadn't meant to snap like that at Andrew but she was through with him and his scheming.

"He's probably just going somewhere to cool off for awhile" replied Lucas casually as he went to turn the T.V on.

Just then they heard the low rumbling of an engine being started.

Rebecca, Lucas, Declan and Paul who had been quiet through this whole outburst rushed outside to see Andrew backing out of the driveway in the car.

"Andrew stop!" Paul screamed.

Andrew was still only 16 and was only on his L plates.

"Andrew this isn't going to help anything!" Rebecca pleaded.

But it was too late Andrew had already took off in the car speeding down the road.  
He didn't know what it was, the pure hatred for them, the need to escape, or maybe even the longing to be cared for. He knew it was a mistake to drive off but he didn't care he just wanted to put as much space between him and '_them'_ as possible.

He had come here from Sydney after his mum had kicked him out of the house calling him a worthless shit who didn't deserve to live.

Do I deserve to live? Andrew wondered. I mean I know I've messed up a lot but is what I've done really all that bad…? Andrew thought to himself.

He raced through the streets turning and breaking with ease.  
Suddenly Andrew turned around the corner sharply.  
He saw a bright light and heard the loud screech of the car breaks but it was too late.

'_They hate me… ' _Was the last thought he had before it all turned black.

**(A/N thanx for reading and I'm gonna try and update as soon as possible. Please review? Not begging just asking **** )**


	2. The rescue

"_I'm not afraid to take a stand, everybody come take my hand,  
we'll walk this road together, through the storm, whatever weather, cold or warm" _The teens sung along to the radio.

Just as the finished off the chorus of the song they rounded the corner.

-BANG-

Whoa… is everyone okay? Ringo asked rubbing his head slightly.  
"Yeah I'm fine." Donna replied.  
"Zeke?" Ringo asked looking back into his rearview mirrors.  
"What…? Oh yeah I'm fine…" Zeke answered his voice coming out as a mumble.

The teens got out of the car and ran to the now flipped over car, the soft breeze gentle against their faces.

"Hey isn't that…? Donna said.  
"The Robinson's car?" Ringo finished.

The teens exchanged looks of horror before turning to the front of the car.

"Oh my gosh!" Donna exclaimed clapping her hand to her mouth.

The whole car was upside and the front smashed in, trapping the driver in the seat.

Ringo peered into the window of the car and felt dread when he saw it was all a bloody mess.

"Guys…" Zeke said his voice wobbling.  
"What is it?" Ringo asked in a shaky voice.  
Zeke didn't say anything, he just pointed to the corner of the car.

Oil was spilling out of the car like a waterfall.

"The cars going to explode!" Donna shrieked, going into a full scale panic.

Ringo swiftly pulled Zeke and Donna away from the car.  
Zeke let out a small whimper. "Hey dude, what is it?" Ringo asked looking concerned at Zeke.  
"It's nothing…" Zeke whispered.

Only then did Ringo realize what he was doing. All that time Ringo had just thought Zeke was just hugging himself to keep him warm against the cool night air, but what he was really doing was cradling him left arm near his chest.

"Let me see your arm." Ringo asked tugging carefully at Zeke's uninjured arm.  
"Fine…" Zeke said in an exasperated tone.

Zeke pulled his arm back and reviled his injured arm.

Ringo gasped, Zeke's arm was turning a purplish colour and was swelled up twice its normal size.

"Has someone called 000 yet?" Ringo asked looking worriedly at the car in front of them. **(A/N in case your English or American, 000 is the emergency number like 911 or 999.)**

"Yeah I'm on it." Donna replied dialing the numbers.

"Guys we have to do something! The car's going to explode!" Zeke almost shouted.  
"Hey Zeke can you go check the back of my car for something to help get the door off?" Ringo asked as he continued to try and pull the car door off. It was jammed shut.

Zeke ran back from around the car holding a crowbar in his right hand, and handing it over to Ringo.

"Come on!" Donna shrieked as a bit of the car ignited.  
"Hurry!" Zeke yelled to Ringo.

Ringo fiddled with the door and crowbar for a few more seconds before making an excited whoop of joy when the door finally cracked off.

Ringo leaned into the car and undid the driver's seatbelt and dragged him out.

The driver was an unconscious mess bleeding all over the place and looked like he had several major injuries.

Ringo had stumbled about a meter with the guy before the car exploded.

"AHH!" Ringo screamed just as he and the unconscious guy were thrown to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Donna and Zeke asked as they rushed to his side.  
"Yeah I'm fine" Ringo answered coughing slightly, "But I'm not so sure about him…" Ringo gestured towards Andrew.

"Andrew!" Donna gasped as she identified the driver.

Andrew was lying face down on the hard cold pavement his breathing slow and shallow.


	3. the family finds out

"Shouldn't he be back by now?" Rebecca asked worriedly as she continued pacing around the living room.  
"Don't worry; he's probably just staying at a friend's or something." Lucas told Rebecca calmly.  
"Pfft, what friends?" Declan muttered under his breath.  
"Declan!" Rebecca scolded.

-Ring ring ring-  
"Maybe that's him now…" Declan suggested

Rebecca ran to the phone.  
"Hello?"  
"Umm… Hi Rebecca…" said a familiar voice.  
"Donna?" Rebecca asked, why would Donna be calling her?  
"Do you want to speak to Declan?" Rebecca asked.  
"Uhh…" Donna mumbled…  
"Oh just let me have the phone." Rebecca heard Ringo say in the background.  
"Hey Rebecca, it's Ringo now." Ringo said softly into the phone.  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? Rebecca asked. "This better be important, so just tell me please…" Rebecca pleaded.  
"Okay well there's no easy way to say this but Andrew was just involved in a serious car crash…"

Shock filled Rebecca as she turned numb

"How serious…? Rebecca asked, her lip trembling  
"Well he doesn't look to good…" Ringo told her sadly. "We're still waiting for the ambulance to arrive.

Rebecca froze to the spot and dropped the phone.

"Mum? Are you okay?" Declan asked. Rebecca didn't respond. "Mum! What's wrong? Declan asked again, shaking her shoulder this time.

Lucas ran to Rebecca and picked the phone up and began talking on it.

It took a few minutes for Rebecca to resume her composure before she answered Declans question.  
"It's Andrew…" Is all she said.  
"Mum what's going on?" Declan asked.  
"Ring Paul and tell him to come meet me at the hospital okay?" Rebecca asked as she picked up her keys and purse and raced out the door to her car.

Rebecca was waiting in the waiting room at the hospital just as Paul and Declan ran in.

"Rebecca! What's going on?" Paul and Declan asked at the same time.  
"Andrew got into a car crash with Donna Ringo and Zeke!" Rebecca cried.  
"Is everyone okay?" they asked.  
"Well Donna and Ringo are fine I'm not sure about Zeke…" Rebecca told them as Paul leaned over and hugged Rebecca; it took her a couple of seconds before she returned the embrace.  
"And Andrew…?" Paul asked slowly.  
"He's critical…" Rebecca mumbled, "The doctors said they would only give more information to someone who was biologically related to him" She finished off.

"I'm going to find Donna and Ringo then and see about Zeke." Declan told Paul and Rebecca before running off.

Declan had texted the others and they had given him the room number Zeke was in.

Declan walked down the hallways until he found the room. He peered in through the window and saw Donna and Ringo sitting down in chairs talking to Zeke.

Knock, knock –

"Come in…" Zeke croaked as he looked up and saw Declan at the door.  
"Hey mate." Declan grinned down at his friend.  
"How ya feeling?" He asked.  
"Yeah… I'm fine, luckily it was my left arm, now I don't have to learn to write all over again for Uni" Zeke answered smiling slightly.

They all chatted quietly for about an hour before Declan brought up the question nobody wanted to answer…  
"So… what happened with the whole car crash thing?" Declan asked suddenly, like he was bottling up this question for ages before it just exploded and came out.

Donna, Ringo and Zeke all exchanged glances before Donna started to explain what had happened.

Declan waited patiently until Donna had finally finished talking.

"Wow…" was all Declan could say.  
"Yeah, Ringo was a bloody hero" Zeke said proudly as he looked up at Ringo.  
"And Zeke didn't cry once!" Donna exclaimed.  
"Yeah because I'm just cool like that!" Zeke said

They all cracked up laughing.

"Get him 2L of blood and take him for a CT scan and a MRI!" the doctor yelled as Andrew was wheeled down the hallway in the gurney across to the emergency room.  
Andrew felt numb when suddenly he felt a surge of pain run through him, he managed to open his eyes slightly.  
'Where am I…?' he thought to himself. Everything was blurring together and he felt an intense throbbing in the back of his head.  
The noises around him were all slurring together and Andrew couldn't catch what they were saying.

"will he make it?" a nurse asked the doctor  
"I don't think so… we better go tell the family…" the doctor said as he walked away.

**(A/N hope you like it, any ideas for the next chapter?)**


	4. Paul's feelings

"He's dead?" Paul choked out tears streaming down his face.  
"Not yet, but there's only a 5% chance of him surviving…" The doctor said sadly "I'm sorry" She added before walking off to check on some other patient.

Forever gone and dead…. No love and no life… Paul thought to himself as he imagined the body of his almost dead son lying on one of the white hospital beds.

I felt another surge of tears as I sadly sat down, waiting for the news that had the power to make my life come crashing down on me.

"Umm… I need to get some air…" I choked out before running off.  
"Paul where are you going?" Rebecca shouted after me but I didn't look back.

I can feel the icy air slashing at my skin as I think about my friends, my life, my business... and my son…  
The son I had abandoned in Brazil with Christina… The son I hadn't looked for when he ran away… The son I let walk out the door… The son I was meant to send back to Sydney….  
The son… my son…

"It's going to be okay…" I heard someone whisper as they wrapped there cool arms around me. I stayed still and rigid, there was no warmth in this embrace, just pity.

"Let's go back inside…" She whispered as she led me back to the hospital.

I finally looked up from the ground to see the woman…. Rebecca… The love of my life.

I walked in to the waiting room and found Summer, Tash, Chris and Harry. Sitting there, waiting.

They were huddled together comforting each other. I didn't know if Rebecca was still hugging me… I couldn't feel anything now, I was numb.

"It's okay…" Rebecca cooed again.  
But she was wrong… things are never okay…

"I'm going to go tell Declan and the others what's happening…" Rebecca sighed before walking off.  
I only nodded blindly and looked to the floor again.

**(A/N just a lil look into Paul's feelings towards this all… Promise next chapter will be better but I have like writers block… haha**


	5. The slow burn

Andrews POV

There was a blinding light and all I could feel was numbness. I struggled to open my eyes and eventually gave up as it became to tiring.  
Where am I? I thought before a searing pain coursed through my spine. The once numbness was turning into a white hot burning sensation. I tried to open my mouth to shout, to scream but all the came out was a low moan.

I tried to ignore the pain but it was difficult, like trying to ignore someone stabbing a hundred, no a thousand knives into you.

I tried to look around but there was only white. Maybe I'm in heaven… I thought, hmm… this actually wouldn't be too bad, peaceful even if it wasn't for the unbearable pain!

I attempted to clear my mind, willing for some sort of sleep to come, anything to be rid of this.

Rebecca's POV

I roamed the hallways looking for the room my son and his friends were in.

I hope Zeke's okay… I think before rounding the corner. 33… 34… ahh there it is 35.

I knock softly on the door before entering. "Zeke how are you feeling?" I ask gently as I sit down in the stool at the foot of the bed.

"Yeah I'm alright, did you hear anything about Andrew though?" He asked looking concerned.

A lump was building up in my throat and I found it hard to talk, eventually I managed to choke out the words "The doctor said he's probably not going to make it…"

"What!" the teens cried out together. I just kept silent looking at the ground. I have to keep strong… for them… because if I don't who will?

"But there's still some hope he'll survive right?" Donna asked as she started to cry.  
"Aww… come here honey" whispered Ringo as he engulfed Donna into his arms.

"Of course there is." I say as I wipe away the one tear that had managed to free its way from my eyes, and try to reassure her and most importantly myself.

Zeke's POV

I watched Rebecca closely; I could see she was trying not to break in two. She and Andrew hadn't always seen things eye to eye, in fact sometimes I was sure they actually hated each other, but Andrew was also like a son to Rebecca. They were family, a dysfunctional family, but still a family.

Rebecca quickly mumbled an excuse and ran out. Anything to get out of here right?

"I better go see if she's okay…" Declan said as he followed Rebecca out the door.

I lay there quietly, absorbing everything that had happened.

Susan and Karl still hadn't gotten here. Maybe they weren't even going to come; I knew that Karl wasn't working late at the Hospital tonight, maybe they just didn't care.

Flash backs coursed through my mind, the day I met Sonny, my first day of school, the rafting accident and when I got trapped in the warehouse roof collapse.  
Screaming people running everywhere, I remember the loud pumping music and the slow humming of the roof as it began to crack, large chunks of the ceiling began to fall down upon us, as many people scrambled to get out. I remember being stuck in there all alone, desperate despair creeping up on me as I realized I could possibly die. I remember Libby coming in and falling, then Karl leaving me as I begged him to stay and help me. Nobody would pick me first in an emergency.

Ringo has Donna, Declan has his mum, India and Kate, Karl has Susan and Libby, Rachel has Tyler.

I felt one slow tear run down my cheek as I closed my eyes willing myself not to make a fool of me.

Ringo's POV

I sat there embracing Donna as I watched Zeke, I could see just one single tear slide down his face and onto the pillow, I decided not to say anything. Zeke was never one to talk about his feelings.

"This is all my fault! If I had just of seen the car! I shouted angrily startling Zeke and Donna.

"Come on mate, these things happen, besides there's no way we could've seen it coming, he swerved around the corner and even if you had seen him there was no way you could've avoided hitting him." Zeke comforted.

"Yeah Zeke's right…" Donna added as she wiped away her remaining tears. "Oh and by the way, sorry about your shirt."

I looked down at my tear stained shirt, if there was one thing that would never change it was my beloved Donna.

"I'm going to go get a snack, do you guys want anything?" She asked as she got up and headed to the door.

"Nah, I'm good…" Zeke mumbled. "A diet coke?" I asked.

"Sure of course" She answered as she leaned over and kissed me, before leaving.

Zeke's POV

"Okay mate, what's wrong?" I heard Ringo ask as I realized he was staring intently at me, as if trying to read me.

"What do you mean?" I ask trying to act innocent.

"I saw the only you were looking before…"

"What way?" I ask pretending to look puzzled.

"Well like you were about to cry or start cutting yourself or something…" Ringo said looking cautiously at my wrists as I pulled down the sleeves self consciously.

Lie… I've got to lie, I thought as I racked my brain for an excuse or some witty comeback. "Umm… I was just… just thinking about how Sonny left." I stuttered.

"Mate, you always were the worst liar." Ringo tells me as he moves closer towards me.

There is no way I can tell him the truth… it will make me seem weak, like a little cry baby.

"Just leave it!" I snap at him before turning my head away.

"I'm back!" Donna shouts as she gallops in.

"cool…" Ringo mutters bitterly.

Donna watches us for a few seconds before replying wearily "what happened this time?"

"Nothing why can't you ever mind your own business!" I snap at her.

Donna was taken aback, "I'm… I'm sorry… I was just trying to help…" she said shakily her voice cracking on the last word.

"Now look what you've done! Andrew is lying in a hospital bed; Declan's family is falling apart as we speak and you're here moping around and acting like a spoilt brat! Get a grip!" Ringo shouted angrily as he left with Donna.

A feeling of guilt rushed through my body, as I heard the door slam behind them. I truly was sorry, but none of them would understand what I feel right now; they all have someone they can rely on, someone to love and someone to love them. I have no one… I'm not good enough for anybody….

I rummage through my backpack that my '_friends_' left me and find what I'm looking for, my small palmed sized pocket knife.

Do I really want to do this? It's not like I haven't before… but that was a long time ago and I promised myself I would never do it again.

I let out a sharp breath as I pushed the blade into my skin and slid it across the smooth bare skin of my wrist. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh as I looked down at my wrist, blood now sliding with ease out of the cut I made.

I heard footsteps coming and quickly pushed the knife back into my back and chucked it on the ground, hiding my wrist under the covers.

Declan's POV

I rushed out of the room and ran down the hallways looking for mum.

I turned another corner and found mum sitting on one of the small benches outside the bathrooms. She had her head in her hands and was sobbing.

"Mum it'll be alright… He'll be alright…" I soothed. As a cradled her in my arms.

"But the last though he probably had was that we all hate him and wish he would leave!" she wailed.

"He knows that we would never wish he would die though mum, you know he does…" I comforted her.

"If only I hadn't snapped like that at him! None of this would've happened!" she cried.

"No mum." I said firmly. "You can't blame yourself for what happened, he was out of line and you tried to set him straight." I argued.

"You're right." Rebecca sniffed as she started to gather her things, "Let's go wait for more news with Paul.


	6. Waking

Paul's POV

Rebecca and Declan had come back here to wait about an hour ago and still no news on Andrew.

I stared at the clock again. _Tick tock…. Tick tock…. _It's as if time is standing still.

I was so busy watching that clock that I didn't notice the doctor walking up to us until I felt Rebecca nudge me.

"How is he?" I ask quickly, getting up and joining her.

"We've managed to stabilize him, he has a broken hand and may have possible spinal injuries, a dislocated shoulder and bruising to his brain." The doctor replied "He also lost a lot of blood" the doctor added.

"Will he be okay?" Rebecca asked tears spilling from her eyes.

"I highly recommend a medically induced coma, it's for his own good" The doctor told us.

"But there are no guarantees…" I said worriedly fear filling up inside of me.

"No… there never is…" The doctor said solemnly.

"Can we go see him?" I ask.  
"Okay but one at a time, and call us if anything happens."  
"Of course we will." Rebecca answers as we walk down to Andrew's room.

**************************************************************  
Andrew's POV

I was surrounded by darkness, half the time I would be surrounded by a blinding white light and then suddenly engulfed into the darkness.

The pain was as intense as it ever had been, sometimes I would try and move, to get up, to talk even but it was useless, I was powerless over my body like a little puppet but there was no one pulling my strings to make me move.

I still had no idea what had happened, the last thing I remembered was fighting with Declan and Rebecca interfering

_"Just back off Andrew! All you've ever done in this family is cause friction between us, and I'm sorry to say that tomorrow I'm getting Paul to buy you a ticket and send you back home to Sydney on the first flight possible!" Rebecca yelled in pure range._

_"But I have nowhere to go…" I whispered under my breath._

Nowhere to go… but where am I then? If I could only open my eyes…

******************************************************************  
Paul's POV

I slowly pushed open the door to Andrew hospital room, we were only allowed to go in one at a time and I just happened to be the closest.

I gasped when I saw Andrew, a dozen wires and cords hooked up to him and various machines. Bandages wrapped around different parts of his body.

He looked so still, so peaceful. If I didn't know I would've thought he was sleeping.

There was silence, except for the heaving rasping of his oxygen mask.

I couldn't help but hate Ringo for doing this to him, even when it wasn't his fault.

"I'm sorry… this is all my fault… Maybe if I wasn't always so hard on you, or if I never left you when you were a baby, you wouldn't be here now…" I whispered my voice cracking on the last few words.

This is the hardest thing a father could ever do…

The nurse came in and quickly ushered me out telling me my time was up.

"I'm sorry…" I mumbled taking one last glance at my boy, "I'm proud of you, keep fighting, and remember we're Robinson's."

**************************************************************  
Rebecca's POV

I watched a teary faced Paul shuffle out of the hospital room, his eyes and head pointing down to the ground. He'd been through so much, both of them had.

I fastened my pace and reached for the door handle and turned it slowly, taking a last deep breath before I cast my eyes to Andrew.

"Oh Andrew…" I breathed out. He looked so vulnerable and defenseless, the usual scowl on his face was erased completely.

"I'm sorry, if I had just controlled my temper… will you ever be able to forgive me?" I asked praying he could hear me.

****************************************************************  
Andrew's POV

The silence was unbearable, until all of a sudden I heard a slow humming and the beeping of machines

I summoned the last bit of strength I had and managed to move my hand, just a little bit but it was a movement alright. Just that little movement sent a surge of pain through my body. I felt like screaming, I needed to scream.

Rebecca's POV

It was just a small movement but Rebecca managed to catch it.

I bolted upright in my seat and ran to the door. "Can someone please come in here? Quick!" I called out to an on passing doctor.

"What's the problem?" A young male doctor asked and he walked steadily towards Andrew's bed and checking his vital signs.

"I saw his hand move." I state clearly. The doctor then grabbed Andrews's hand, "Andrew can you hear me? If you can squeeze my hand." We waited a couple of seconds, but nothing.

The sound of the door opening made me tear my gaze away from Andrew, Paul had come running in at the commotion. "What's going on?" He asked fear planted on his face.

"I saw his hand move" I told Paul as he came over.

"Andrew if you can hear me, I need you to squeeze my hand." The doctor said again louder this time. But still nothing.

"Here can I try?" Paul pleaded. "Sure," said the doctor as he sat back.

Paul grabbed his son's hand, "Andrew… please… Just wake up, show me that you're fighting, squeeze my hand." Slowly as if Andrew was mustering up every inch of strength left in him, his fingers gently tightened on Paul's hand.

****************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I had a good dream, sometimes if I have a really rough day, my mind will give me a rest by having a good dream.

There was a slight knock at the door before Ringo entered the room. I quickly pulled my wrists under the covers and smiled at him slightly.

"Hey man, about before I'm really sorry…" I told Ringo hoping he would accept my apology.

"Don't worry about it." He replied smiling.

"Yeah I shouldn't of snapped at Donna, I mean seriously even knowing she was being really nosy and all-"Ringo cut me off then. "Don't you ever insult my girlfriend!" He hissed at me.

"Mate, I didn't mean to insult her I was just saying she can never leave anything alone!" I say defensive, instantly regretting the words.

"You know what? I came back here to get all this shit sorted, but now you've dragged Donna into this. And you know what?" He asks me, "You're pathetic." He tells me as he walks out, slamming the door behind him.

I did it again… screwed everything up like I always do, why can't I ever get anything right! I think slamming my fist down on the bedside table **(A/N do they have bedside tables at hospitals? Who knows… lol)**

And once again I did what I always do when I start to feel the despair creeping its way back inside me, leaking through like ice cold acid. I draw my knife across my exposed skin, blood beginning to slide its way down my arm.


	7. Shock

Andrew's POV

I could hear voices all around me they weren't clear but I could catch what some of them were saying, my head started to throb painfully as I fought to open my eyes, I felt like I was trapped inside my mind, they only part of me still living. Finally with all my energy, I managed to flitter my eyes open.

"Andrew?" A voice called to me, I felt so tired but resisted the urge to lapse into unconsciousness again, "Andrew?" the voice called to me again "mmm…." I mumbled in response not caring who it was.

"How do you feel?" The person asked me calmly, I was surprised I could actually tell they said it calmly when I was trying to focus on so many other things.

"It hurts…" I let out a small whimper.

"We'll have to up his morphine dosage…" The doctor says as he jots some stuff down onto his clipboard.

I finally mustered up the strength to turn my head and look around. At first it was foggy but as things started to clear I met the eyes of someone familiar, it took a couple of seconds for me to remember that this man was my dad. "Dad…?" I asked shakily, taking off the oxygen mask, I quickly realized this was a mistake as I fell into a full scale coughing fit.

"I'm here" Paul said with a smile.

"Oh Andrew I'm sorry" Says Rebecca. I didn't reply, I didn't know what I should feel, hurt? Forgiveness? Hate?

The doctor addressed me now, doing small test and asking me questions, he must have noticed I was only moving the upperparts of my body because finally he asked me if I could move the toes or legs, I tried and tried but it all felt numb. It was a weird feeling, having the top part of your body burning and aching with every movement and the bottom half numb.

The doctor grabbed my leg and moved it slowly, asking if I could feel it, I shook my head slowly careful not to bring back the dizziness.

"Why can't I feel the lower half of me…?" I asked slowly taking my oxygen mask off for only a split second in between words.

"We're not sure yet, you might have a lower spinal injury, we'll have to go take you for some more x-rays" Said the doctor full off sympathy.

"Don't worry; we'll be here when you come back." Said Dad, with a reassuring look as I was wheeled off towards the nearest door.

****************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

"Hello, how are you feeling?" The doctor asked me. It was my third day in this stuffy hospital room and hopefully the last.

"Yeah, better." I replied shortly.

"I'm happy to say you're making a full recovery" said the doctor grinning at me.

"Does that mean I'll get to leave today?" I said hopefully.

"Yes, but you'll have to take two of these pills each day." The doctor said handing me a small white container full off antibiotics.

"Thanks," I said as I walked out of the room and checking out of the hospital. I had now got a green cast around my arm, it made it difficult when I tried to cut myself, but hey I managed.

I phoned Karl and Susan to pick me up but they didn't pick up. Instead I decided to just walk home, it was only about a 20 minute walk back to my house.

It was getting late now, I look up at the dim lit sky and see grey clouds starting to roll in, and just as I notice this, it starts to rain. The cold drops trickled through my hair, dripping down onto my face, as I start to run forwards looking for a bus shelter or something to huddle under.

I waited a couple of minutes for the rain to die down before making a mad dash to get home.

I finally arrived home, soaking wet from the rain. I rummaged around in my pockets before realizing I had left my key back at the hospital. "Damn!" I cursed, as I knocked on the door hoping someone was home. The door suddenly swung back revealing Ringo.

"Dude you look like a half drowned rat!" he told to me, before turning away and walking back to the TV.

"Yeah thanks…" I muttered sarcastically, before heading towards my room, not caring if he had heard me or not.

I lay on my bed, alone and in silence, nobody bothering to come in or check on me, not that I really minded I kind of liked it this way sometimes.  
I tried to make pictures out of the small cracks that ran along the side of my room, but soon became frustrated and tried to give up on that idea, in the end I just ended up staring unblinkingly at the four walls of my room, it was as if they were coming slowly together as if to squeeze the light right out of me.

"Zeke it's time for dinner!" Susan called out to me from down the hall, snapping me out of my trance.

I sighed deeply before getting up off my bed and making my way slowly to the kitchen table.  
We ate in silence except for a few feeble attempts of conversation.  
"So… the hospitals pretty boring, being stuck in there all alone…" I say hoping someone would actually notice I'm out of there; maybe they hadn't even realized I was gone…

"You get used to it if you work there." Said Karl shortly, I felt disappointed that they hadn't even bothered to ask me how I was.

"So… were you guys busy when I was gone?" I asked them attempting to find out why they didn't even come. I mean seriously, they even went to the hospital when Toadie got shot but not when I was there? I know Toadie was A LOT worse off than me but I'm supposed to be there son. **(A/N I know Zeke is like adopted or something, but I wasn't sure what to call him other than son: P)**

****************************************************  
Andrew POV

I was all done with the X-rays and the doctors were just going over them.

I lay there on the shiny white hospital bed, drifting in and out of consciousness. The doctors had given me some more pain killers but it seemed like they were taking an awfully long time to work. I made my breathing as light as possible, for every jolt that went through my body an unbearable pain would take over.

There was a small knock at my door as Paul walked in.

We stared at each other in silence for a few minutes before Paul finally spoke, "What did you think you were doing? Taking off in my car, do you know how much it will cost to get it repaired!" he shouted at me.

I was lying here, hardly able to move without causing severe pain and all he cared about was his stupid car! I thought things had finally changed between us, for the better, but he's just the same typical Paul Robinson.

"You're a stupid, stupid boy, you know that?" Paul glared at me.

"Dad…" I managed to mumble from behind my oxygen mask.

He turned around to grab a chair accidently thumping my chest as he went. An unbearable pain ripped though my muscles, as I let out a strangled cry in the back of my throat.

"Andrew?" Paul asked uncertain as he turned back.

It hurt so badly! Like a chainsaw shredding its way through my body. I started thrashing around on the bed, clenching my fist into balls and biting the inside oh my mouth to stop me from screaming.

***************************************************  
Paul's POV

Andrew was thrashing around on the bed in obvious pain. It was as if an electric shock was running through him.

I ran to his side as he suddenly became limp, A couple seconds later a dozen of machines next to him started beeping uncontrollably as about 4 doctors ran in.

"What's going on?" I asked panicking, what have I done?

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to ask you to leave." Said the doctor shortly before pushing me out of the doorway.

The doctors worked on Andrew for a couple of minutes before walking out.  
"How is he?" I asked running up to the first doctor coming my way.

"He's all right now, we had to drug him to get him to relax though. But would you mind telling me what happened in there?" The short blonde female doctor asked me curiously.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked confused.

"Well we're pretty sure he had a muscle spasm but we're not sure of the reason." She answered

"Oh, well I must have hit his chest or something when I was turning to get a chair." I told her.

"Well that explains it." She said smiling at me showing her bright white teeth, as she began to turn around.

"Explain what?" I questioned.

"Well his chest is pretty fragile at the moment and the direct force on it made the muscles contract and causing it.

"Oh okay." I answered as I turned and walked away telling Rebecca what had happened.

"It's getting late…" Said Rebecca slowly. I still felt guilty about raging at Andrew, after all he'd been through…

"But what if Andrew wakes up or something happens?" I ask panicked at the idea.

"I can stay here if you like, India kept me up all night so I slept most of today" Declan offered. It was strange, usually Declan hated Andrew but lately He seemed to be more willing to stay with Andrew or talk about him, maybe he just felt guilty like it was his fault or something…

"If you wouldn't mind?" Rebecca asked her son.

"No of course not it's fine" Declan said giving his mum a quick peck on the cheek before we walked off.

*****************************************************************  
Declan's POV

It was around 1am, I had been sitting in these cramped uncomfy hospital chairs for around 3 hours now.

I finally got fed up and walked to the front office for the 4th time and asked if I could go see Andrew.  
"Fine." The person at the front desk finally agreed.

I walked down the twisting hallways until I finally stumbled upon Andrew's room.  
I peered in through the window and caught a glimpse of my reflection, I had blue rings underneath my eyes, and my brown hair was tangled.

I opened the door softly and gently slid a chair over to the bed.

"Andrew…" I whispered softly, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Ow…" Andrew whimpered under his breath. I quickly let go realizing I probably hurt him then.

"You awake?" I asked him uncertainly.

"Yeah… "He answered slowly, drawing a deep breath through his oxygen mask.

"You okay mate?" I ask him, stupid question… I thought to myself.

"Been better…" He muttered as he tilted his head my way.

"Whoa, mate you really don't look so good…" I tell him. He had deep dark circles under his eyes and that small movement had caused all the colour in his face to leave. He was as pale as a ghost.

"Yeah, well what can you really expect…?" He muttered wearily as he closed his eyes.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked him uncertainly as he broke into a sweat.

"Yeah, just feel sick…" He murmured.

"Do you want me to get a doctor or something?" I asked as I stood up.

"No, don't worry about I'll be fine." He sighed. Andrew was looking worse by the second.

I moved closer as I smoothed his knotted hair away from his face, he was burning up.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?" I asked him, desperate to at least get him to drink something seeing as he won't let me get a doctor.

"Yeah thanks..." He smiled up at me.

I walked out of the room and down to the vending machine fishing out a couple of dollars for his drink.

I returned swiftly and gave him the bottled water. He was having trouble opening the water with his broken hand and in the end just gave up, with an annoyed sigh and threw the bottle back down on the bed.

"Here let me help you with it." I said chuckling as I picked up the bottle and unscrewed the lid with ease.

"Thanks again," He said smiling at me.

He took small sips of the water before putting it back down.

I watched him lie there, as he slowly drifted off to sleep.


	8. Rough night

Declan's POV

I woke up surrounded by darkness, not sure of where I was. I waited for my eyes to adjust to the dark as I lifted my head groggily from its resting place before looking down at my watch, it was 3am.

I looked down and lay my eyes upon Andrew and remembered where I was.

Andrew was looking worse than he was before, as new beads of sweat ran from his forehead, but at least his breathing had gone back to normal, when he was awake it was too fast and shallow.

I reached over and placed my hand on his forehead, his head was hot and clammy and was burning up. I contemplated on getting a doctor or not but decided against the idea.

I really wished I hadn't of gotten into a fight with him, he really wasn't such a bad guy and seeing him here lying like this made me feel bad.

"Declan…" Andrew groaned suddenly. I hadn't realized Andrew was awake, or maybe he had just woken up, I wasn't sure.

"Yeah?" I answered waiting for a reply.

"I'm going to be sick!" He blurted out suddenly.

I quickly looked around the room and spotted a small bin in the corner, I dashed over to it and brought it back to Andrew. I soon realized he would need help as I steadied his back with my hands while he emptied the contents of his stomach into the bin.

"Are you okay?" I asked once he was done.

"Yeah just dizzy" he murmured before passing out.

I was starting to get really worried about him, wondering for the 2nd time if I should get a doctor, but promised myself if he wasn't better by morning I would get one.

I wonder if he will wake up again… poor guy, it's going to be a rough night for him.

**********************************************************  
Andrew's POV

I woke up again, opening my eyes to the blackness that surrounds me, engulfing me in its thick blanket.

My head was throbbing, and I felt like I was going to puke again.

"Declan…" I mumbled. I had to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "Thanks for staying..." I said as I tilted my head up towards him. I closed my eyes quickly as the room around me started to spin and blur together.

"You okay mate?" He asked me. It seemed like he had been asking me that question a lot today.

*************************************************************  
Susan's POV

"So were you guys busy while I was gone?" Zeke asked us.

"Oh not really, just enjoying the free time…" I said jokingly, I'm not so sure he understood it was a joke but I decided to let it go.

The rest off dinner was quiet and Zeke quickly excused himself, hardly touching any of his food.

*************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I ran off down the hall and into my room slamming the door shut behind me.

They really don't care… Susan actually told me she enjoyed having me in hospital!

They didn't care… No one cared…

As soon as I realized this it felt as if I'd been hit by a truck, first you're numb then the pain sets in.

Usually the despair slowly creeps up on me, trapping me in my isolated corner, but this time it was as if it had been charging at me and hit me full force, square in the chest.

I retrieved my bag from under the bed, rustling inside for my sharp little piece of hope.

"Zeke, Ringo! Me and Karl are heading out for awhile!" Susan called through the house.

"Okay!" I called back to them.

"Have a good time! Ringo shouted over shadowing my response.

I listened intently until I heard the door click behind them.

I pulled out my knife and began to slice across my arm, making several deep cuts before putting my knife away. I got up ready to go into the shower until the bleeding stopped.

The blood was glistening like deep dark rubies, dripping its way across my arm, slipping and sliding as it went.

Ringo opened the door with a loud bang and walked into our room. I quickly pulled my arm behind my back but it was too late, he had seen my arm, his eyes quickly darted to the knife on my bedside table and back again.

I knew what cutting did to people, I knew it was a stupid thing to do, but somehow it helped me deal with everything, it was a king of pain I could control and only me.

"Dude! What are you doing!" Ringo yelled at me.

"Uhh…" I mumbled, I'm not the best liar I have to admit but I can lie when I really need to.  
"I fell over onto the knife that's all, don't worry it'll stop bleeding in a sec" I answered him, I know it's a pathetic excuse but what else could I of said?

"I'm not an idiot." Said Ringo bluntly as he walked over.

"Fine, I just wanted to try it… to see what it was like" I told him, hoping he would by this lie.

"You're an idiot! You know out of all the people, I would never have expected it to be you who was stupid enough to cut yourself!" He shouted at me coming up to me and facing me off.

"Well it's not like you even care!" I shouted back at him, "All you care about is you're little girlfriend! Nobody even cares what I do!" I yelled at him, Ringo was taken aback by this.

"Look mate, I know I've been hard on you but you seriously can't think I don't even care about you, you're like a brother to me…" Ringo said in a hushed voice, his eyes instantly becoming a lot softer.

I blinked a few times, trying to force the tears that were threatening to overcome me back in.

"It's not just you…" I whispered, "It was mum and dad when they were alive as well."

"Zeke…" Ringo approached me slowly.

"Just leave me alone!" I yelled at him storming out of the room.

****************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

Zeke rejoined me in our room later that night, avoiding all eye contact with me.

Did he really think nobody cared about him? That we'd all rather he was dead…? I mean I know the death of his parents had been pretty hard for him to deal with, and the whole Rafting accident, but I never knew he was really this messed up.

******************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

Later that night when I was sure Ringo had fallen asleep I scrambled out of bed, disorientated from the darkness, it took me a few seconds before I regained my composure. I fumbled around in the darkness under my bed for a second before I found the straps to my backpack.

I tiptoed silently over to the window, sliding it open with ease. I took one last glance around the room before placing my hand on the window frame and sliding my body over.

**(A/N haha well looks like Ringo's found out about Zeke's little secret… Will he tell anyone? And in the meantime where has Zeke gone? Andrew's having a rough night, good thing he has Declan there to help him out! Any idea/suggestion greatly appreciated! P.S what do you guys think should happen to Zeke while he's gone? And should the Andrew being sick thing just be like a one night thing? Or has he caught some disease or something? Xxx. Review, or send me a private message! ****)**


	9. Motorbikes and tears

Andrew's POV

"Declan…" I mumbled. I had to take a few deep breaths before continuing. "Thanks for staying..." I said as I tilted my head up towards him. I closed my eyes quickly as the room around me started to spin and blur together.

"You okay mate?" He asked me. It seemed like he had been asking me that question a lot today.  
I didn't respond, my throat had become tight making it harder to breathe and soon I was gasping for air.

"Okay that's it, I'm calling a doctor!" Declan told me before running out of the room. This time I didn't object, I couldn't if I wanted to, it was like I had lost control of my whole body for a couple of seconds, I just stared blankly ahead.

I heard a couple of voices around me but they all blurred together like my vision.

******************************************************************  
Declan's POV

I rushed outside and called for the closest doctor to come in.

"There's something wrong with Andrew, he's really hot and he's got trouble breathing!" I said franticly. **(A/N okay, none of you get the wrong idea when I say hot okay :P)**

The doctor hovered over Andrew before calling out his name "Andrew, can you hear me?" Andrew didn't answer just stared straight ahead his breath short and shallow.

The doctor called for backup as another doctor rushed in with a thermometer and stuck it into Andrew's mouth holding it at the end so he wouldn't choke on it.

I glanced quickly at it before drawing my eyes back to Andrew's face again. The thermometer read 41.2 °C.

"Okay we have to cool him-" the doctor shouted, but was cut off mid sentence as another doctor suddenly yelled out "guy's he's lost consciousness!" Andrew had become limp on the bed.

I stared at Andrew in dismay as his body started jerking around on the bed in unnatural twitchy movements.

"Okay, you go get some icepacks" Said the head doctor pointing to the nurse. Well at least I was guessing they were the head doctor because he was the one always calling out the instructions.  
The nurse rushed out of the room and down the hallway.

Andrew's body stilled again, I was about to let out a sigh of relief when Andrew suddenly vomited all over the bed.

I cringed away from it as the nurse rushed back in with the icepacks.

The doctors started working on Andrew again using the cold Ice packs and pressing them onto his neck and wrists and face.

I waited holding my breath for Andrew to wake up, as his temperature slowly dropped to its normal temperature.

I watched Andrew stir awake slowly as he flitted his eyes open. "Wha... What happened?" He asked me disorientated in a daze. I wasn't sure if he was 100% with us at the moment but I didn't care.

"You had a seizure sweetie." Answered a nearby nurse.

Andrew suddenly started trying to sit up, "You need to rest" I told him calmly looking into his eyes.

"No!" Andrew shouted startling us all, struggling against the doctors arms.

"Let me go!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

"What's going on…?" I asked as Andrew violently burst into tears. "Is he having some mental break down or something?" I asked eyeing Andrew carefully.

Zeke's POV

I walked around in the darkness, I was lucky we had street lights to act as some sort of guide for me.

I stumbled along, tripping over a few times before reaching my destination, the shed, where we held our little bloke club meetings. I walked around the back and found what I was looking for, the stash of motorbikes parked there. I'd never learnt how to ride a motor bike but I guess there was no better time than the present.

I hopped on the bike and grabbed the keys from their little hidey hole in the side of the shed.

"Okay… I can do this…" I muttered to myself as I turned the keys, and kicked started the bike. The bike suddenly roared to life beneath me.

"Zeke what are you doing!" A voice yelled behind me, I turned around for a split second to see Ringo, he must've followed me when I came here.

I decided to ignore Ringo as let go of the throttle, the bike jolted forward, I sped down the road at an alarming speed. I looked up ahead and saw a corner. "Shit! How do I steer this thing?" I said aloud as I stared in distress at the corner coming closer and closer.

I turned the bike sharply hoping it would turn around the corner.

************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

I ran after Zeke, watching him go as I went, uh oh what happens when he needs to turn? I wondered and soon I found out.

"Zeke!" I yelled as I ran over to where he lay, the bike was lying on top of him trapping him under. Luckily none of this had hurt his injured arm, making it worse.

I dragged the Motorbike off him and kneeled down beside him.

"Zeke can you hear me?" I asked him as I felt for a pulse. Zeke had blood pouring out the side of his head near his temple.

"It hurts…" Zeke whimpered.

"Where?" I asked franticly.

"Everywhere…" Zeke whispered slowly.

"Okay, don't worry mate, just keep still till the ambulance get's here." I instructed him as I pulled out my mobile and dialed triple 0.

**(A/N Sorry for the short update, but I'm having serious writers block and have no idea what to write **** ideas please! I'd like to thank **kristylee200 **for giving me the seizure idea.**


	10. Confessions

Ringo's POV

Minutes passed as me and Zeke waited for the ambulance to arrive.

"What did you think you were doing?" I asked staring at Zeke in disbelief. Zeke didn't answer me, he just sighed and closed his eyes.

"I'm tired now…" Zeke mumbled slowly.

"You can't fall asleep just yet, you have to wait because you hit your head remember?" I told him.

"No…?" Zeke mumbled back.

"What are you talking about it happened a couple of minutes ago!" I said in astonishment, did Zeke really not know what I was talking about or was he just messing with me?

I could hear sirens in the distance moving closer and closer towards us.

I'd attempted to get Zeke's head wound to stop bleeding but the blood just kept spilling out like a waterfall.

"Does it still hurt?" I asked him rubbing his shoulder soothingly.

Zeke's face had turned white, I wasn't sure if it was from the coldness the loss of blood or even fright but he was as white as a ghost.

"Yeah…" He answered sleepily.

"I know you said it hut everywhere before but could you be a little more specific?" I asked him, normally I'd be annoyed if Zeke acted like this but at the moment I was just worried about him.

"No… It hurts everywhere" He mumbled. I let out an exasperated sigh and squeezed his hand, "mostly in my back though…" He added.

"Don't worry you'll be alright…" I soothed to him as the ambulance approached.

The Ambulance pulled into the side of the road as they unloaded a stretcher and ran towards me and Zeke.

"What happened?" One of them asked looking at Zeke.

"Motorbike accident" I answered shortly.

The paramedics lifted Zeke onto the stretcher and up into the ambulance, I clambered through the back doors and sat next to Zeke holding his hand.

"You're going to be alright…" I told Zeke again as I grabbed his hand.

"I don't like hospitals…" He mumbled back to me.

"I know…" I said.

"Zeke how many fingers am I holding up?" One of the paramedics asked as they crawled up to Zeke.

"I don't care…" Zeke mumbled as he closed his eyes.

*******************************************************************  
Declan's POV

"Andrew what's wrong?" I asked him smoothing his hair away from his face. I'd never been that good with the whole comforting thing but I knew Andrew needed someone right now.

"Everything bad happens at hospitals…" Andrew mumbled softly, as he slowly stopped struggling to get out.

"It's okay Andrew, nothing bad will happen to you" I told Andrew softly, rubbing his back soothingly.

"Go back to sleep…" I murmured, smoothing the hair off his face.

It took awhile but finally Andrew's sobs died down and he fell into a peaceful sleep.

*********************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

Zeke had been rushed into the emergency room leaving me to wait here alone in the cold dark waiting room. I wondered if I should call the others and tell them what had happened but decided it wouldn't matter anyway. Who would pick up the phone at this hour, I thought to myself before glancing down at my watch. It had just turned 4am.

Finally a nurse came up to me to fill me in on everything. "How is he?" I asked rushing up to her piling her with questions. "He's fine, his head wound was severe but it was a clean one and he has a mild concussion." She told me.

"So he'll be okay?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah, we think so but we'll keep him in for a couple of hours until we're sure."

***************************************************************  
Declan's POV

"Declan…" Andrew mumbled as he woke up for what seemed like the millionth time tonight.

"Yeah?" I replied.

"You know when dad was in here before?" He asked.

"Yeah?" I asked confused "What about it?"

"Well he had a go at me for wrecking the car, I mean seriously even when I'm lying here in hospital all he cares about is money" he said in disbelief. "I'm supposed to be his son!" Andrew cried. "It's like he doesn't even care about me…"

"I'm sure he does, he came to visit you, if he didn't care about you why would he do that?" I reasoned with him.

"Just because he visited doesn't mean he cares…" Andrew said his voice cracking on the last words. "It's just like the time he left me when I was a baby to continue his business"

"Come on, you can't think like that obviously he cares about you or he would've kicked you out of the house after the party at Steph's."

"He didn't say anything when your Mum kicked me out…" He mumbled under his breath.

"I think you just have to talk to him in the meantime" I told him confidently.

"He won't listen" Andrew muttered.

And with that, it was the end of the conversation. I'm not sure when but sometime that night we both fell asleep.

***********************************************************************  
Andrew's POV

I opened my eyes to the sunlight that shined through the dirty window.

I could see another figure sitting beside my bed and thought it was Declan, but as I tilted my head towards them I could see it was Dad.

"You're awake." Dad said in a shaky voice. That's weird Dad never seemed nervous.

"Hi…" I mumbled back stupidly.

"Declan told me about your conversation last night" He said icily.

**********************************************************************  
Paul's POV

Andrew struggled to remember what was said last night before a look of realization and horror filled his face.

"It's alright" I told him. "I'm so sorry that I ever made you feel that way, and I promise you that your way more important to me than some stupid money."

I can't believe that I was that harsh of a father that I had let my son believe that I didn't even love him…

**A/N Okay I know this chapter kinda sux and I'm sorry but I have serious writers block and can't think of a thing to write so please please please give me some ideas/suggestions. And its holidays now and I'm going camping for 2 weeks so I won't be able to publish anything then. But atleast I'll have some time to think of things to write haha. Xxx.**

"It's okay, I think I can handle this" I told the nurses as they filed out of the room.

"Andrew what's wrong?" I asked him smoothing his hair away from his face. I'd never been that good with the whole comforting thing but I knew Andrew needed someone right now.

"Everything bad happens at hospitals…" Andrew mumbled softly, as he slowly stopped struggling to get out.

"Nothing bad's going to happen to you though" I told him confidently.

"You know Dad" He asked me not expecting an answer.

"Yeah what about him?" I asked, wondering what this could be about.

"


	11. Truth

Paul's POV

"Really? I'm actually more important to you then your business?" Andrew asked me his eyes shining with hope.

"Of course you are! You're my son." I told him as I reached out and patted his shoulder.

"Then why did you get angry about your car with me?" Andrew asked me his face falling again as he remembered.

I felt a rush of guilt flow through me and looked down. "I'm not really good with the whole father son thing…" I mumbled. "But I need you to get better" I told him my voice growing stronger. "Promise me?"

"I promise…" Andrew said back.

I sat down and talked to Andrew for awhile before the nurse finally kicked me out to do some more tests.

********************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

There was a slight knock at the door before a familiar figure emerged.

"Ringo…" I smiled weakly before seeing the expression on his face.

"What were you doing? Taking off in the middle of the night on a motorbike you don't even know how to ride?"

"Fine…" I mumbled it wasn't worth keeping this secret anymore; he was going to find out eventually.

***********************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

"Fine what?" I asked confused. Something weird was definitely going on.

Zeke struggled to sit up then slowly started to pull up his sleeves on both arms. I gasped in horror as I saw dozens of red slices etched into Zeke's arm. I reached out and gently brushed my fingers against Zeke's arm lingering for longer on the longest deepest one that also looked the most recent. Zeke's face contorted into pain as I pulled away.

"Zeke… What's happening to you?" I asked as tears began to flow from my eyes.

"Nobody cares… I should've died in the rafting accident like everyone thought… It would've been better for everyone." Zeke mumbled not meeting my eyes. I had seen one cut on Zeke's arm earlier but I had no idea it was this bad or had been going on for this long… I thought to myself as I stared at the pink faded scares of some of Zeke's old cuts and the angry red ones of his new ones.

Zeke sighed and pulled his sleeves down again and looked me in the face. "So now you know…" He said his voice weary.

"Aww Zeke!" I cried out. You know that's not true… Me, Declan, Donna, Susan, Karl and everyone else care about you. You're like a brother to me! I don't know what I would do if you died!

**(A/N sorry 4 the short chapter after waiting so long =/ I'll update soon but the thing is I really have NO IDEA where I'm going with this story… anyone wanna help out? Xxx. Review? Not begging just asking **** )**


	12. How it started

Ringo's POV

"You want to know what made me start?" Zeke asked his eyes shadowed with black.

"Yes…" I answered my voice wobbling unsure if I really wanted to know.

*************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

-Flashback-

I woke up on the cold hard floor of the kitchen and felt a cool pair of hands wrap themselves around my neck tightening slowly, squeezing out all the air inside of me.

I looked up terrified, into the dark, crazed eyes of my father. Ever since my mum had died, dad had been coming home drunk and bashing me… He said it was my fault she was gone….

I struggled, thrashing around trying to get out of his iron grasp, but it was no use and I knew this time I would die… Suddenly my dad let me go, I don't know if it was a stroke of luck or maybe some bad luck. I collapsed and lay sprawled across of the floor gasping for breath as he slowly advanced on me.

"Ready for some father son bonding?" He asked me a hint of pleasure glimmering in his eyes as his mouth curled into a snarl.

I was ridged with fear and couldn't move a bone in my body. All the air whooshed out of my body as his heavy boot collided with the soft tissue of my stomach.

"Please…" Was all I could whisper as I stared pleadingly up into his eyes, but I knew it was no use.

The whips and lashes came one after another slowly turning my body numb as long streaks of blood made their way down from my fingertips across my arms and down my stomach and back.

"Get up boy!" My dad ordered me as he stood above me with his long slender silver knife in hand.

I struggled using every inch of strength in my body but it wasn't enough and I collapsed back onto the ground.

"Useless boy!" My dad screamed at me as he grabbed my matted hair, wrenching me up into a standing position. I doubled over clutching my stomach as another lot of pain rippled its way through my body.

My dad shoved me against the wall bringing the knife slowly up to my throat. I stared at him letting my salty tears run their way down my cheeks. I felt the smooth knife feel its way across my skin as if dancing across it.

"Go take a shower and clean up before Rachel comes back home" He whispered icily as he glanced up on the wall. It was half an hour until Rachel was supposed to be back from her nightshift at work.

"And remember, if you tell anyone about this, you won't live till tomorrow." He added.

-End of flashback-

I recounted everything that had happened to Ringo and waited for a response. For him to tell me I'm crazy or that my dad would never do that or for me to stop lying. Because to be honest who would really believe me, that's right. No one.

"Aww Zeke…" Ringo looked at me stunned for words and leaned over and pulled me into an embrace.

Ringo's POV

"It's okay… You'll be okay…" I cooed as I tried to make myself believe this. "What made you start up again…?" I asked my voice cracking.

"Nobody cared back then…"He told me as a steady flow of tears began to work their way down his face.

"But people do care" I reasoned with him.

Zeke drew in a jagged breath and continued on "When we had that fight in the hospital room… You practically said yourself everyone was better off without me… And then I realized everyone had somebody to care about or to love except me…" I felt a feeling of guilt rush through me, so this was all my fault? I caused Zeke to start cutting again…

I stood there stand as Zeke began to cry harder. How was I going to help him…?

**(A/N heyy,, sorry for the short chapter again… I'll update soon again **** wow… well who knew Zeke had an abusive dad? I sure didn't lol. Hope you guys don't mind me changing his background a little… If u have any ideas or anything please message me **** xxx.)**


	13. I should've kept my mouth shut

Ringo's POV

Donna and Zeke had been getting closer lately… I know she was just helping him with his cutting problem and everything, but I couldn't help but feel jealous… I wanted to help Zeke, I really did but if I was the one who caused it what if I did something wrong again and it just got worse?

Zeke had been let out of hospital a couple of days ago and spent most of his time shut up in his room not bothering to talk to anyone. But over the last few days Donna had been visiting him more and more.

*********************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I don't know if I regretted telling Ringo about my past or not… Sure it was good to have someone to know, but now it was like Ringo was scared to talk to me in case he did something wrong… He's treating me like a little kid, like I'll go run off and hide or start crying at the slightest thing. He acts so careful around me now…

On the plus side, I had started talking to Donna again, I felt like out of all the people she understood me more…

There was a soft knock at the door as I looked up from my blood stained wrists. But this time I didn't pull the sleeves down, just sat there not saying anything.

I saw the handle of the door turning ever so slightly as the pretty figure of Donna appeared.

"Zeke…" Donna sighed; she knew about my problem and had been helping me through it. At first when she had found out she had been shocked and gave me some psycho lecture. But I think she'd figured out that I wasn't going to listen is she just went raving on like a lunatic.

"Here let me help…" She mumbled as she got a bandage from my bedside table. She took my bloody wrist in her hands and gently began to wrap them up. I cringed at her cold hands but let her continue.

"Thanks…." I muttered as I stared up into her cool blue eyes.

She stared back at me unblinkingly and we began to lean forwards until our lips touched. I pressed my lips against her and enjoyed the feeling as we began to kiss. But it all ended too soon. I heard the door open to my room and Donna and I broke apart.

Standing there in the doorframe was Ringo, fuming with anger, as he began to walk towards us.

"You better get out of here…" I told Donna under my breath as I tore my eyes away from Ringo's.

Donna gave me a small nod before scattering out of the room, tears running down her face.

"What the hell was that!" Ringo shouted at me as he stood above me angrily. "I've always, always been there for you! And now you just backstab me!"

********************************************************************  
Ringo's POV

Zeke stared up at me terrified as I continued with my rage.

"Maybe it would've been better if your dad had just finished you off when he had the chance…" I muttered under my breath, instantly regretting the words. I looked down at Zeke to see if he had heard what I said and from the mixture of shock and hurt on his face I could tell me had.

"Zeke-" I said but I was cut off by Zeke storming out of the room. "I'm sorry!" I called after him as I attempted to follow him, but It was too late and he had already gone where ever he was going.

I decided to leave him for awhile to cool down. I sat down on my soft bed and put my head in my hands.

How could I off said that to Zeke…? After everything he's been through and I've just messed everything up again.

*************************************************************  
Zeke's POV

I sat hunched over curled in a ball by the old abandoned warehouse Ringo's world echoing in my head, playing over and over again _Maybe it would've been better if your dad had just finished you off when he had the chance…_

Donna said when she'd felt depressed writing for helped so I decided to give it a try.

I pulled out a crumpled piece of paper from my jacket pocked and a short lead pencil and began to scrawl down on the paper.

I smile and laugh with friends  
and wipe away my tears  
but when I get back home  
I hide behind my fears

The way you hit and shout  
the way you scream and lie  
it makes me feel unwanted  
all I do is try...

The bruises and the blood  
the agonizing screams  
my own special medicine  
is to concentrate on dreams

my own secret get away  
that no one can destroy  
and you can't break this  
its not some childish toy

I don't know what is left for me  
why don't I just leave?  
suffocating in this world  
there's nothing to receive

drowning in this sticky blood  
matted in my hair  
bleeding from these ice cold wrists  
filled with sorrow despair

So now I know the truth about  
what you really feel  
this stupid god damn life  
is just a broken deal...

**(A/N hey I'll update again soon, sorry this was abit rushed but I just wanted to update tonight **** I know poems aren't really Zeke's style but I decided to try something different… Sorry if the poem sucks coz I wrote it myself :S lol I'll update soon xxx. Any suggestions/ideas? Review please? Not begging just asking **** )**


End file.
